A Perfectly Sad Day
by kimiko yuki
Summary: Everything was perfect... the sun was shinning brightly and the people of Konoha were at peace... It was simply a perfect day for everyone... except for a silverhaired ninja who wished it would rain. [revised ending]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, the plot however is a creation of my sick twisted mind.

A Perfectly Sad Day

It was a bright, wonderful morning. The clear blue skies promised a day of sunshine and warmth. The sunlight glowed with an intensely dazzling aura. A cool breeze drifted through the trees making the leaves dance to their flow. Lovely, bright flowers were in abundance as they lined the streets of the Leaf Village while colorful birds twitter their melodious songs as people pass by. It was springtime, a season to enjoy the great outdoors and find pleasure in the small gifts life has to offer.

Even the people of Konoha felt at peace today. Men and women greeted each other with smiles as they went along the streets to buy their supplies. Hi's and Hello's were exchanged courteously, followed by the talk of how beautiful the day was. One woman was talking to a group about the important event that was to occur that day. They all laughed saying it couldn't have happened on a better day. Children were play along the sidewalk, with their fake kunai and their plastic shuriken, laughing and running after each other as most kids do.

It was a beautiful scenery for the small village, an absolutely perfect day for everyone…

Except for one man…

There was no beauty the world could offer that would ease the obscurity Kakashi's heart. Not only did he not find satisfaction in the bright, colorful day, he hated it. He loathed the sunshine and the trees, the people and the kids, the laughter and the fun. Disheartened and depressed, he was almost tempted throw a real kunai at the kids who were playing ninja. He strolled across town feeling gloomy and miserable, head dropped down with hands in his pockets.

_Why do they have to be so "happy" today._

He hated everything and everyone… well… maybe not everyone.

Iruka waved a quick hello his way as the dejected man walked past him. Kakashi did not even acknowledge it.

"Nice day out huh…" Iruka smiled brightly as the teacher started to walk beside the jounin, thinking that he just failed to notice his greeting.

"Yeah…" Kakashi muttered half-heartedly behind his mask.

"I just bought this lovely figurine. I think it'll be a nice gift, don't you think?" he stated happily as he held up a shinny, ivory statue of a young girl dressed in pink. The girl was looking up towards the sky with a pink umbrella on her pale, delicate hand. It was indeed an exquisite object.

"Yeah…" the silver haired man replied again with much less enthusiasm than his first answer.

"Honestly Kakashi, what is wrong with you today? You seemed to be the only one not having fun?" Iruka asked as he gently tucked the figurine back into its box, a bit disappointed at his friend's lack of interest.

"Nothing…" the jounin said without even looking at him.

Iruka gave a deep sigh. He knew Kakashi would never tell him what's wrong. He seemed to separate himself from everyone, even from friends who he fought and lived with. And with that mask topped with that attitude, he was quite successful at it.

As great as the Copy-nin is at every aspect of the ninja discipline… the man has got major issues.

"I guess it's none of my business if you want to look dejected today. I'll see you later!" Iruka waved farewell and went the other way.

_Maybe I can get enough sake' on him later and make him tell me what the hell is wrong._

He smiled mischievously as he put the thought at the back of his mind. It was too nice a day to be thinking about other people's problems.

-------------------------

Kakashi strolled down the street, lost in his own thoughts. He didn't know where he was headed, and he doesn't care. All he wanted was to be left alone. After what seemed like an eternity of walking, he looked up and found himself at the Garden of Life, covered with countless, brilliantly colored flowers with a majestic sprinkling fountain in the middle. He walked over to a bench and sat there with his arms open and relaxed over the backrest of the seat. He lifted his head up to look at the deep blue sky, allowing the smooth sound of trickling water to soothe his aching soul.

Contrary to what Iruka assumed, the figurine he showed was embedded on his mind, try as the he might to forget about it, for looked exactly like a certain kunoichi he knew, and try as he might to forget about her too, it's just not happening.

Pink, luscious hair and emerald-green eyes, she's a woman now at the age of twenty. Like a beautiful cherry tree, she had blossomed brilliantly, full of life and energy. With her talents and skills, she became the top medic-nin in the village and everyone was proud of her. Kakashi was proud of her, being her sensei and all. But somewhere along the road, he started to feel more than just that for his former student.

He kept asking himself how did this happen. How was she able to slip through the barrier he had built around himself, the wall he had carefully constructed around his heart. Her smiles and cheerfulness every time he saw her was addictive, like a bad habit you just can't quit. And he wanted more, so much more.

The countless times he saved her life were nothing compared to what she gave him in return. She gave him a reason for living. She gave him a purpose in life. She gave him…

Hope.

He let out a deep breath as the painful tug in his heart intensified and he asked again and again why he let her get too close. Why did he let this happen?

_There's no reason… it just did. You cannot stop the sun from rising just as you cannot forbid the heart from loving._

Kakashi closed his eyes and forced himself to think about something else, anything else to ease the pain he was feeling inside, anything other than the pink kunoichi that keeps on popping up in his mind.

"Kakashi-sensei? I was looking for you…"

He was roused up from his reverie by the melodic voice he had grown to love, the one person he could not bring himself to hate. The only person who could possibly brighten up his day. He looked up at her and was awed by the splendor of her grace. Even the bright sunshine seemed to compliment her radiance today. She was wearing a silky white, flowing dress that reach up to her knees, flattering her feminine curves perfectly. Her hair, as usual, was simply wonderful, neatly flowing behind her bare shoulders like a cascading waterfall. A smile accentuated her lovely features. A smile, he imagined, was reserved only for him.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else, Sakura?" he asked softly after gathering his scattered senses.

"I wanted to see you Kakashi-sensei" she said cheerfully "you are special to me."

Kakashi hoped that she meant more than what she said.

_She doesn't. Don't fool yourself._

"You're not my student anymore, Sakura, so please drop the honorific."

"I'm sorry Kakashi. It just sort of makes me feel… at ease… I guess."

_He felt the same thing._

She walked closer to him. "Can I have a seat?"

"Sure thing"

Kakashi welcomed her presence as she seated herself close to him, close enough that he could smell her strawberry perfume. He gently dropped his arm from the backrest unto her shoulders. Sakura did not move away, instead she laid her head on his shoulder, her cherry hair tickling his nose, alluring and intoxicating his senses.

He disciplined himself long ago not to read in between her words and her actions, after all, she had cried on his shoulder countless times before, seeking support, and he offered it gladly. This was no different. There are certain bridges of affection formed when you fought and almost died together.

Nevertheless, he savored every second of it.

"Sakura, I just want to ask you something." Kakashi whispered softly.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"It's what I've… always… thought I want…" she said a bit hesitantly. They have had this discussion before and it always ended the same way.

"But… don't you think… you are rushing into things…" he said looking down on her.

"I'm… not sure, Kakashi, but there are things in this world you can never be certain of. You just have to take chances… and this is a risk I am willing to take. It's what I've been waiting for all this time."

She looked up with a smile and met his eyes, "It's what they call life, you know."

"I guess so…" he smiled back.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm…"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For everything…this couldn't have happened without you." She said softly as she placed a gentle kiss on his masked cheek.

Kakashi was speechless for the first time in his life. He released Sakura and she jumped to the middle of the park with her hands raised, twirling around and around, dancing gracefully to the music of nature, her elegant skirt flowing like a river against the air.

She was happy. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as he looked upon the graceful movements of his former student. He was glad she was happy.

After a few minutes, she stopped her dance with a heaving breath and smiled at her sensei. "Couldn't have picked a better day for a wedding, don't you think?"

"Yeah…" the painful ache in his heart has returned. He clenched his fists against the edge of the bench to keep himself from breaking down.

She raised her head up to look at the sky. "Just think, I will be Mrs. Sakura Haruno Uchiha before the end of the day! It's just what I've always dreamed of."

He wanted to hold her tell her that this was a big mistake, that Sasuke doesn't love her as much as he does. He wanted her to know that this ache he was feeling was slowly killing him. He wanted to tell her simply how much he loves her...

"Yeah..." His voice was caught in his throat, sounding so desperate and pathetic.

"I guess I better go now, so much stuff to do." She turned around and waved a goodbye.

"You'll be coming to the ceremony, right.

"Of course." he said as he waved back.

"I'll see you then." she replied happily.

He lied. He could barely handle the thought of it much less witnessing it with his own eyes. Seeing the love of his life wed another man would just tear him apart, heart and soul. He raised his head and stared at the sky. He wished it would rain, so he could hide his tears in the gentle pour of water.

But like most things in his sad, miserable life…

It's just not going to happen…

-----------------------------

Author's Note: this was inspired by a dream I had and it just kapt nagging at me so I had to write it down.

9/17/06- this is supposed to be a oneshot deal but due to reviewer's request I am going to make it into a multi chapter fic... as soon as I finish my other two stories. It's really frustrating to have three different plots in your head. one action, one romance and one tragedy Hunter and Prey will be finished pretty soon. read and review please...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kakashi remained unmoving on the park bench, still pondering over what to do now that Sakura was getting married and will be out of his reach forever. Over the last few years, between the ridiculously impossible missions that Tsunade imposed on him and the though, ragged training he has to endure as an elite ninja, the only thought that kept him sane was the possibility that Sakura would one day think of him as more than a sensei and a friend. As farfetched from reality as it was, it still brought him hope.

But now that that hope was about to be shattered by a ceremony that will tie her forever to another man, he has no idea what to do.

He had become dependent on her without even realizing it.

The calm and collected Kakashi was no longer. The sturdy, forceful former leader of Team 7 is gone, replaced by a pathetically desperate man pinning for the affection of a woman who doesn't even know it. Worst of all, a woman who is getting married that very same day.

He smiled to himself. It surprised him a little that he could actually feel this way especially after vowing that he would never make the mistake of falling in love. After restricting himself from emotional attachments for so long, he was amazed at how little effort it took for the little kunoichi to shatter the principles he had committed to himself to for years.

_Then again, this is Sakura we are talking about._

She seemed to have the ability to get through your toughest defenses without so much as breaking as sweat, without even trying. Her cheerfulness is infectious and her smile is simply radiant. Smart and talented, she could have had any man she wanted. Kakashi wished desperately to be that man.

Now, it didn't matter to him how many missions he had done flawlessly or how many jutsu he had mastered or how famous he is as the Copy-nin. He would gladly give these all up for a chance to be with Sakura, to wrap his arms around her lithe form and finally tell her how he truly feels. He wished he could be the person waiting in the altar for her today.

But the world is based on reality, not dreams and the one thing he truly wants was the one thing he cannot have, and it was slowly driving him insane.

He managed a weak laugh against his thoughts. _It wouldn't have worked anyway even if she was free._ Everything and everyone was against them. Not only was the age gap a big factor, Sakura being twenty and he at his early thirties, student-teacher relationships are just plain taboo in the village. Even if she was not his student anymore, it would still look that way in the eyes of the village people.

Honestly speaking, he wouldn't give a damn what the people would think of him, he is used to all that with the image he with tried to portray with his silly romance novels, but he would never allow Sakura to be burdened by rumors, hushed voices and slanted gazes following her wherever she goes.

He loves her too much to put her through all that.

And the most important factor of all…quite simply put, she doesn't love him, she loves Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha… his name reverberated inside his thoughts…

Now, Kakashi is not the type to be envious of anyone, knowing he has a bright career ahead with his skills and experiences, however, he can't help but feel jealous of what his former student, Sasuke has… the unconditional love of Sakura. And being the Uchiha's sensei for almost five years doesn't help either, for he has a pretty good idea of how his former student's mind works.

Kakashi clenched his fists. _He doesn't love her. He is incapable of loving._

Violence, anger and revenge towards Itachi are the only things that matter to Sasuke. Driven by vengeance, he forced himself and went to extreme measures just to become stronger so that one day, he could challenge his brother and avenge his family. His whole single minded determination is focused on that purpose alone and nothing else.

As great a ninja as Sasuke is, he has no clue when it comes to love and affection.

Only Kakashi could see the end result of it all, only he could see what lay ahead for the vengeance driven Uchiha…

Obsessed with power and driven by bloodlust, Sasuke will eventually become the one thing he detested the most.

He will become Itachi.

Kakashi discreetly tried to make Sakura realize this fact countless times before… that Sasuke would never love her, not until his brother Itachi is dead, that her decision to marry him was a big mistake and that she would just get hurt in the process.

Blinded by love, she dismissed it immediately without even looking back at the harsh words Sasuke uttered at her during their teens. He called her weak and annoying along with other disgraceful terms and Sakura came crying to Kakashi, asking for support. She seemed to have forgotten about it now, along with the other countless incidents when Sasuke mistreated her and made her cry.

She had forgotten…or rather… refused to remember.

But he has not… he remembered every harsh word said, every bruise she gained under Sasuke's heavy hands, every ugly detail of their rocky relationship… because at the end of it all Sakura would always come to Kakashi with tears in her emerald eyes, because she would always ask him to tell her that everything's _all right_ even though its not, because he was always the only one left to pick up the pieces of Sakura's broken heart.

His fists clenched tightly at his side. His eyes burned red with anger at the thought of his beloved Sakura getting hurt again… and again, only this time, he cannot rescue her anymore. He has no right to interfere and save her once she is tied to Sasuke.

_No! _

Kakashi stood up abruptly with the full intention of making Sakura realize that this is all a big mistake, that Sasuke doesn't deserve her undying love, that she is foolish to think that her devotion could change a man like him. And if she refused believe him, he would hold onto her shoulders and shake her until the truth finally sinks into her irrational brain.

He would hold onto her and never let go.

_Sasuke doesn't love you. I do!_

He would rush into the chapel and stop the blasted wedding, even if the people gossips about it for years, even if he makes a fool of himself in front of everyone. No more hiding. He was prepared for it all.

_And if Sasuke gets in the way, well so much the better._

All the anger he was feeling for the Uchiha suddenly flowed through him like a thundering flood. He was enraged at the way Sasuke mistreated her and took advantage of her love. He was prepared to avenge every drop of tear Sakura had shed because of him.

Kakashi lifted the headpiece that covered his sharingan eye, the orbs spinning wildly in response to the emotion he was feeling inside. His eyes burned with resolve and his hands itched with aggression. He was prepared to draw and shed blood for Sakura if that is what it would take to make her realize how much he loves her as he took a determined step forward.

"_It's what I've always dreamed of…"_

The words she had just told him a while ago echoed in his mind and Kakashi froze in his steps.

He released his tightened fists and slumped back on the bench in a lethargic manner, the rage he was feeling toward the Uchiha slowly ebbing away with the thought of Sakura's words.

_No, I can't do that to Sakura. I can't just destroy everything she has dreamed and hoped for…_

He reminded himself that this was Sakura's choice and not his, that this was her happiness at stake. He berated himself for even thinking of damaging their relationship for his own selfish reasons, to fulfill his own egocentric needs. He ran a trembling hand through his fine, silver hair, trying to calm down the nerves that raked through his whole body.

If this is indeed a mistake…

It is hers to make.

As much as he would like to intervene anhe would just have to accept Sakura's decision, as foolish as it would seem to him.

He would have to let her go.

He bowed down with his head on his hands, shaking terribly from all the emotion that was pouring out of him as he finally accepted that fact._ Let her go._

And here he is, in the middle of this peaceful flower laden garden, the sun shinning bright above him. But he couldn't see any of these, he could only feel as despair and sadness enveloved his entire body. He was back to square one, not knowing what to do with the rest of his miserable life.

The pain he was feeling was worse than any physical torture he could ever imagine. He looked up to the heavens, closed his eyes and surrendered his life, hoping to find release from all the grief he was feeling inside.

_God, please kill me now..._

Wallowing in his misery, he had no idea how long he had stayed in that garden. Two hours… maybe three… maybe more… he was not certain about anything anymore. His world was shattered to pieces along with his desire to live.

Then… as if in answer to his prayers…he felt something gently touch his upturned face. He wasn't sure at first so he opened his eyes and stared at the sky...

Is it…

Can it be…

It's...

_Raining..._

_----------------------------_

_Author's note: would like to thank mojine for inspiring me to write a sequel... guess i was just too lazy to think of a plot then. Still not sure where the story is going so I can't promise a "happy ending." .. and to all Sasuke fans... forgive me if i was a little too extreme on the Uchiha's character... but somebody has to be the villan. read and review please... constuctive critisisms greatly appreciated!_


End file.
